Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optical measuring devices for measuring physical parameters of a medium, such as the level of the medium, and in particular to such devices using an electronic unit and a transducer unit interconnected by at least one optical fiber, the transducer including at least one light guide coupled to the optical fiber for transmitting signals representative of the physical parameter being measured with the light guide at least partially immersed in the medium.
In, for example, the petroleum and the petrochemical industries, there is a considerable need to measure fluid levels. The environment at the point of measurement is often of such a nature that the risk of explosion is very great, and the present invention is primarily intended to eliminate the risk of electrical energy from the transducer setting fire to the surrounding medium.